This invention relates to a porting arrangement for internal combustion engines and more particularly to an improved porting arrangement for engines having multiple values.
With internal combustion engines, the advantages of utilizing plural valves per combustion chamber are well known. By using plural valves, it is possible to achieve a greater flow area for a given surface area than with the use of single, large valves. In addition, the use of a greater number of smaller valves permits the engine to run at higher speeds since the inertia of the valve elements is considerably lighter than with single large valves. One problem, however, with the use of multiple valve engines is the accommodation of the individual passages leading to the valves with the mating component. For example, if multiple intake passages are employed, it is either necessary to use a like multiple number of intake manifold passages or, alternatively, the passages must be "siamesed" in some manner. Although siamesing is a common practice in connection with the use of two intake passages or two exhaust passages, it has not been possible to provide effective merger of more than two passages with each other without causing some flow restriction or uneven flow through the respective passages.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved porting and passage arrangement for an internal combustion engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved porting arrangement for engines having three or more valves served by individual passages that merge into a common portion.